A CSI Hazing
by In lust with Cath
Summary: The Gang decide to have a little fun at some one else's expense.


"She drives me so fucking nuts!" Nick cried, punching the doorframe.

"Who?" Catherine asked, one eyebrow raised in slight confusion.

"That new lab geek bitch!"

"Sara." Warrick said knowingly.

"She is a little 'holier than thou'." Catherine nodded. "And it does get damn annoying."

"A little?" Nick demanded, "She's only been here a month and already she's falling all over Grissom and whining about this and bitching about that."

"Gives all us CSI seniors no respect!" Warrick crossed his arms across his chest, "She prances around here like she owns the place!"

"Someone seriously needs to take her down a peg or two." Nick grumbled.

"Yeah!" Warrick agreed, "Put her in her place."

"You guys?" The smile on Catherine's face beginning to spread into a shit-eating grin, "I think I may have a plan."

"Dish it!" Nick begged excitedly.

"You know how when frat houses get a new guy?"

"Yeah, hazing." Nick nodded vehemently.

"I think we should plan a little CSI hazing for our dear Miss Sidle." Catherine chuckled.

"I'm in!" Warrick exclaimed.

"Me too!"

"Good. Now we need the when and where."

"Hey Sara?" Nick walked into the locker room.

"Yes?" Sara looked up at Nick whistfully.

He had to supress the evil grin threatening to show itself, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

She sat down on the bench, "Sure."

He joined her. "I've been watching you ever since you got here. . . and I can't take my eyes off of you," he breathed, laying it on thick, "I think you're so beautiful and so smart. You're the kind of woman I've been waiting for."

Sara's heart fluttered. He reached out and brushed her hair away from her face and she melted into his touch. "Oh, Nick. . ." She said in a hoarse whisper.

He leaned closer until his lips were mere nanometers away from hers and yelled, "Now!"

He jumped back as a bucket of sticky unidentified liquid rained down on Sara. Covering his face with his hands he laughed heartily.

"Oh my god!" She jumped up in shock. Warrick and Catherine appeared from somewhere in the shadows with crime scene tape and began to circle Sara until she was wrapped tightly with the tape.

Catherine crossed around to Sara's back and yanked down her pants.

Sara felt her bottom lip quiver and she fought back tears of betrayal and embarassment. Catherine burtst out into cruel laughter, "Check out the granny panties!" She administered a firm slap to Sara's ass, "Not a bad ass though."

Sara didn't trust herself to speak, nor did she know exactly what to say. This question was soon answered by Nick as he held up a kodak camera and amidst his laughter managed to choke out, "Say cheese!" he snapped the picture and the photo ejected itself.

Warrick took it from the slot and watched it develop, "Ha! That's priceless. Now that's a kodack moment!"

"Take another one." Catherine insisted.

Nick snapped off two or three more pictures before Sara started to cry. "Nick. . ." she breathed through her tears. Spots from the flash still appearing before her eyes.

He snapped off a couple more photos before Warrick and Catherine headed towards the exit. Nick tossed her one of the photos, it hit her in the chest and fell to the floor. "Welcome to Vegas."

Sara burst into Grissom's office. Grissom looked her up and down with a scrutinizing gaze. He noted her matted down hair and overall wet appearance and her tear stained cheeks.

"Can I help you?"

She had to pause to slow her crying, "Your. . . your stupid CSIs just made a fucking fool out of me in the locker room!" She cried.

"Oh?"

"They drenched me with this smelly, sticky stuff," she whined, "Wrapped me with crime scene tape and pantsed me!"

"My three?"

"Yes! Your three! They took like 15 pictures! I've never been more humiliated in my LIFE!"

"And. . ."

"And?!" She demanded. "And what the fuck are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"I'm serious. There's a pecking order around here and I think you've been told where you fall in the order. Besides even if I yell at them for this they'll blame you and it'll be worse."

"They pantsed me!"

"Warrick or Nick?"

"Catherine!"

Grissom chuckled before receiving a glare from Sara. "Well. . . there's really nothing I can do about it. Have a good night Sara, see you tomorrow."

"But-"

"Goodnight, Sara." She left the office in a huff still fuming mad. He let himself release the laughter that had been building inside him as he looked at the snapshot Catherine had given him less than twenty minutes prior. "Welcome to Vegas."


End file.
